SANR
South African Natural Resources (SANR) was a shell company that "owned" the Mfinda Oilfield refinery. The refinery was used as a dumping ground for dead bodies infected with the vocal cord parasite while at the same time blaming the rebel group UNITA for restarting the facility. It was later revealed after Venom Snake destroyed the oil field that Cipher was behind both the oil field and the company SANR. It was also revealed by Miller that the company's head office was just a room in a multi tenant building; not to mention the closest it had to actually existing was an investment fund that gutted it via a series of mergers and sell-offs three years prior, which even that didn't exist by the time Diamond Dogs got involved: basically SANR didn't exist.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: Boss, we took another look into SANR, the owner of the oilfield. They were behind what happened. They hired the PF, not UNITA. They restarted the facility all the while pretending they were the victims. One other thing. SANR's Johannesburg "head office" is just a room in a multi-tenant building. Company's essentially non-existent. Three years ago, that investment fund stepped in and started gutting it through a series of mergers and sell-offs. And, get this... the fund itself no longer exists, either. It's a shell corporation... meaning someone is just using SANR's name from the shadows. But what about those strange corpses? Just what the hell were they doing over there? They eventually confirmed that the group SANR acted as a shell corporation for was Cipher, after eliminating several Walker Gears at Ditadi Abandoned Village.Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: Boss, we were right. Once you'd eliminated those Walker Gears, a resupply call was made from Ditadi to CFA headquarters. The CFA then contacted none other than SANR... that's right, the shell company that "owned" Mfinda Oilfield. So SANR was just a front for Cipher... The resupply won't be happening just yet, but we did learn that the Walker Gears are transported out of Nova Braga Airport. Apparently there's a distribution network on the savanna that links all the PF outposts. I'll have the Intel Team investigate this network. If Cipher is supplying PFs with Walker Gears, the PFs have to be offering them something in return. We follow the money trail, and we might just find ourselves on Cipher's doorstep. It was also involved in supplying the various PFs in the region with Walker Gear as part of Cipher's plans, and also intended to manufacture and sell nukes anywhere. A South African Arms Dealer supposedly acted as the president of the company, although in reality, he was simply paid to claim he was such by his superiors (implied to be Cipher/Skull Face, the true leaders of SANR) after being headhunted by SANR, and doesn't even know his contact, let alone was able to contact him. SANR had also been involved in the purchase of the long defunct Ngumba Industrial Zone. Notes and references Category:Groups